Scrap Iron
by Old Iron
Summary: A collection of Nanoha drabbles, one-shots, and other ideas which pour out of my head and onto the anvil. Enter at your own peril, for the contents within may shock and amaze you for any number of reasons. Do enjoy yourselves.
1. Treehouse

There was a time I wrote regularly. Then stuff happened. And now I have some odd shorts. I also wrote a few things in what little time I had available. And my 'n' key is a little wonky.

Worry not, Swords and Shields chapter 8 is in the works and progressing at a decent pace. I was a little disappointed in the lack of response to the expansion on chapter 7, but oh well. The content wasn't for everyone, really.

As always, I own nothing and comments and criticisms are always appreciated.

-STORY START-

Three men stood upon the land which would be their battlefield.

A lush plain of green with only a single tree standing before them.

Supplies were of no issue. Nor were the tools to wage their war. They had only their mission and they would complete it without fail. No sacrifice was too great. No price too high.

"...So, why am I here again?" The blonde man's bland query was met with flat stares from his comrades in arms.

"Because despite your claim of ineptitude with construction, extra hands will make this go far faster." The silver haired man, tallest of the three, gave his honest reply.

"Besides, Hayate will be pissed if she finds out the ferret's been stuck in his cage for too long." The blue haired man's scathing follow up was good natured, but still biting as the majority of his remarks tended to be.

Yuuno glared at the his friend for the use of his eternal nickname. "Chrono, one of these days, I'm going to teleport your uniform into a lake. During a meeting." It was an empty threat and they both knew it. It was not a matter of skill, but rather being a line which crossed into excessive retribution.

Chrono simply smirked and adopted a haughty tone, one he knew would further irritate the librarian. "Not while I have those pictures you won't. Until I'm satisfied, I own you." He would have begun laughing maniacally as Yuuno fell to the ground in a defeated pile, but a cuff to the back of his head stopped him.

"If you're done playing around, we've got work to do." Zafira's raised eyebrow and smirk sent a chill down Chrono's spine. "Or do you want me to give your wife the pictures I got my hands on?" In truth, Amy had already seen them. She'd found them to be absolutely hilarious as well. But Chrono didn't need to know just yet. Not while it was an effective leash on the snarky man.

"Fine. Fine. Lets get to work." The admiral waved his hands in a placating gesture as he took a step back from the Guardian Beast. How Zafira got his hands on those images was beyond him. It also wasn't his fault. He'd had a little too much wine, nothing more.

"You mean the ones of him in one of Amy's dresses? Or the ones where he was posing in his office without pants on?" Yuuno received a furious look from Chrono at the mention of said events. An amused grin plastered itself on his face at the chance for a little payback. "I know of them, but I've never seen them. So they're no threat from me."

"Indeed. You need only fear my retribution, Admiral Harlown." Zafira's triumphant smirk only served to further infuriate the man.

"Anyway! Lets stop babbling and get to work! If we make enough progress, we might get lunch for our effort." His piece said, Chrono began marching towards the pile of lumber with an embarrassed flush on his face and one hand digging out the blueprints for their task.

It was a treehouse. Something for the myriad munchkins in their respective families to enjoy. Vivio had expressed an interest in one, as had Chrono's girls. And as such, the three men had been drafted to build one by the three Aces plus Amy. They were a force none wished to stand against.

It had only been Zafira and Chrono who had been ordered to deploy for the mission, but some... persuasion had led Yuuno to being roped into the task as well. Something about 'not escaping the suffering'.

It was not long before the yard of the Takamachi-Harlaown residence on Mid-Childa was filled with the sound of construction and the voices of three men working in harmony.

"No! That's a socket wrench. Get me a tube wrench, ferret!"

"What the hell is a tube wrench!?"

"Who bought imperial bolts? All our tools are metric!"

"Zafira! Its going to fall! Run!"

"Yuuno, the saw's not secure its going to-!"

"That doesn't fit in there!"

"I'll fit you in there!"

"My hand! Oh, Kaiser, my hand!"

"Watch where you're swinging that hammer, mutt!"

"Look out below!"

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT!"

"My shirt's on fire!"

Ah yes, the wonderful harmony of jolly cooperation.

Fortunately, there was no need to call the fire department as it was only a small and easily contained inferno. One which miraculously left only a large patch of scorched earth, some charred timber, and three slightly singed men in its wake.

Breathing heavily, a shirtless Yuuno stared up at the sky from his place on the ground. "I think we should take a break." Sure, they were almost done. But a near death experience was enough to make anyone want to take five. Especially when it involved fire. A fire none of them knew how it began.

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with the ferret." Chrono was only slightly less singed than the librarian, but no less sweaty, shirtless, or sprawled out on the ground. "I'm also starving. Want to get something to eat?"

Zafira, being in a similar state as his comrades, nodded his agreement. "Its getting close to lunch to begin with. We can finish this up afterwards."

"Hopefully without killing ourselves in the process." Chrono's amused barb brought about some half hearted chuckles. It had been... an excitable few hours, to say the least.

"Yes, dying would be bad. I'd like to live long enough to see this monstrosity completed. I also believe my wife would be greatly displeased if I were to meet my maker here." And would she ever. Zafira was fairly confident Arf would find a way to revive him just so she could kill him again.

Chrono snickered at the comment. "Amy wouldn't be too happy either. She'd claim I was just trying to find a way to get out of doing the dishes."

"To be fair, you did claim it would be a national security risk if you took out the garbage that one time. I think her claims are well founded." Chrono's sputtering brought a grin to Yuuno's face. "And before you ask, I heard it from Fate. Your sister and your wife do talk about you behind your back, you know."

Intervening to avoid another verbal flame war, for Yuuno being on the offensive was usually the prelude to one, Zafira stood and stretched his arms. "Want to grab some takeout or see if Nanoha left anything in the fridge for us to eat?" While not even close to the level of culinary skill his Master possessed, he and everyone else would agree Nanoha was no slouch in the kitchen. It was usually a matter of time available to cook in the Ace's case.

"Better to check if she did regardless." Yuuno began heading towards the empty house with his compatriots in tow.

Nanoha and Fate had opted to take Vivio out for the day to make the treehouse a surprise for the girl. And with Caro and Erio being offworld, the normally busy home was eerily quiet. At least until the three shirtless men entered and began rummaging for sustenance.

Opening the refrigerator, the blonde discovered there was a large assortment of deli meats, cheese, and other sandwich related accoutrements. "Well, she didn't cook anything. But there's plenty of stuff to make lunch with." A note on one of the packages of ham drew his attention. "Nanoha says we can eat our fill as payment for our hard work."

Chrono raised an eyebrow and snorted amusedly. "What are we servants?"

"Is there any bacon in there?" The Guardian Beast loved bacon. He had gone so far as to call it by the name 'pig candy' on occasion. Considering Arf shared his appreciation for the delectable meat, it showed up quite often at mealtime. And vanished from the table in short order.

"Yes, there's bacon. Lots of it." Yuuno didn't need to turn around to see Zafira pumping his fist in victory. "Ham, pastrami, bacon, chicken, turkey, you name it. Wow, they really went all out."

Zafira grinned wolfishly as the image of a sandwich the likes of which would make even gods bow before began assembling itself in his mind. "Then lets not waste their efforts."

Yuuno returned the grin. "It would be insulting to do any less."

Chrono merely sighed, ignoring his own desire to tear into lunch like a madman for the moment. "Ruled by your stomaches, both of you. Have you no shame?"

The reply was one ready and loaded to go by both man and beast. "No."

"Good, because I'm starving. Toss me the ham."

It would be another half hour before they managed to get back to work. Zafira's godly bacon-wich had nearly caused a grease fire in its construction and Yuuno had dropped a can of soda which needed to be cleaned up after it exploded. Hunger sated and full of vigor once more, they set to their task with about as much cooperation as they'd had before lunch.

It took them two hours to finish the treehouse.

It would have been only an hour, but Yuuno had an unfortunate accident involving a screwdriver. It only needed a few stitches, but the trip to the emergency room had slowed things down.

When Vivio finally saw her newly completed sanctuary and smiled most joyously, it made all the near-death experiences worth it.

-END-


	2. Waiting

Have another short. I seem to be enjoying these as of late. Blame my lunch break for not being long enough to properly crank out other works. .

The usual disclaimer applies.

-STORY START-

It was nights like these when sleep refused to come to him.

These long nights full of worry and dreading the ring of the phone.

Yuuno had accepted this fate the moment he decided to marry a woman of the military.

Certainly, there was theoretically little risk in her position. The higher up in the chain of command you were, the further you were likely to be from dangerous situation. She was a commander more than a fighter and such a role placed her further and further from the crosshairs of renegades, rebels, and insurgents.

In theory.

He knew all about theory. Theory lined the infinite number of tomes he surrounded himself with in his work. Those tomes full of hypotheses and 'what ifs'.

It was part of his duty to take each and every possibility seriously when digging into the endless repository of information. It didn't matter whether it was for a high profile case or the possibility Al Hazardians used indigo instead of navy to decorate their walls.

Those little theories all had to be taken equally seriously. It also meant he'd come across innumerable theories which he'd found to be disproved or had disproved himself.

Her safety was one theory he never wanted to test.

Even surrounded by such mighty guards, the likes of which would shake entire worlds with their power, he would still fear.

The Wolfram was a powerful ship. One which she personally commanded into battle when needed. To this day, the vessel had never suffered more than the damaging of its paint under her care. Yet he knew there was always a weakness in the constructions of man. History had proven such a thing all too well.

At the moment, she was on board the vessel. Chasing down a powerful criminal cell. It didn't matter how infrequently she had to do so personally, the fact remained she still had to.

It was easy to tell when she had to enter the fray. He became a nervous wreck, so immersed in work he barely had time to stop and think about every worst-case scenario. Those scenarios which drove away peaceful respite. Those scenarios which became worse and worse with each passing moment.

What if a bulkhead failed?

What if life support malfunctioned?

What if an enemy mage got a lucky shot in?

What if she were overpowered?

What if she were captured?

What if...

In the dimly lit kitchen of their home, he stared down at the steaming mug of tea and shook his head to try and drive away such worsening thoughts.

Sometimes a cup of tea would soothe his nerves a degree or two. He much preferred coffee to tea, much like his wife, but she still made sure tea was always on the shopping list.

This night, the tea did little to calm him. The day at work had been stressful. Far more so than usual owing to the heavy influx of data requests. What made it all the worse was overhearing one of his subordinates being worried about their own loved one who had been caught in an area of heavy fighting. Such news only worsened his fears.

The communications blackout did not ease his heart in any way. It was standard protocol for a mission such as this.

There were times Yuuno wondered if perhaps he was disgracing her by acting in such a manner. Letting his worries and concerns get to him and turning him into a mess of a man who could hardly function at times. He fingered the simple golden band around his ring finger and bit his lip so hard it drew blood.

He had faced death so often in his archaeological expeditions. He'd lost friends and family to traps, cave ins, and even unfortunate accidents.

However to lose her would be something so far beyond what he could bear.

He loved her beyond what anyone could call reasonable.

But was it so wrong to do so?

They had pledged themselves to one another. Made the other a part of themselves. Vowed to be together forever for better of for worse, in sickness and in health, until death did they part.

And each time she marched out onto the field, she did so with death following close bend her.

It was the occupation she had chosen. The occupation he had accepted. And he would never dream of taking it away from her. This dangerous duty she embraced and strove to excel in.

A part of him wondered if it was this bad for her when he went on a dig. He hoped it wasn't. She was strong, far stronger than he.

He was never much of a religious man, but Yuuno prayed for her safety. Prayed she would come home to him. Safe and sound. It was a selfish wish to desire her wellbeing above all others. But a wish he would never give up, even knowing he had other dear friends who marched into the line of fire so much more often than she did.

But they were not his beloved wife. They were not the lively and loving woman he had pledged his life to.

They were not the wheelchair bound little girl he had first met in the chill of Uminari's winter.

They were not the playful and perverse girl who teased her friends mercilessly.

They were not the selfish young woman who demanded to be fed by him when she fell ill with a cold.

They were not the woman who shed tears of joy at the altar as she kissed him for the first time as his wife.

They were not the furious woman who cried at the bedside of her injured family, wanting nothing more than to obliterate those who had harmed them.

They were not the steadfast commander who refused anything less than victory in battle and the safe return of everyone under her command.

They were not his beloved Hayate.

His hands were clasped together in the dead of night as he whispered desperately, for it was all he could do. "Please be safe, Hayate. Please be safe and come home to me... Safe and sound..."

It was two days later when the front door opened and a haggard looking woman entered the home with a tired, yet relieved, announcement of her presence. "I'm home~"

Hayate received no response and she sighed sadly. She'd called to let Yuuno know she was going to be home early. Perhaps he hadn't gotten her message yet? It was the middle of the day and she hadn't expected to return home so early. Just as she was about to kick off her shoes, the sound of screeching tires caused her to whip around with a spell lighting up in her hand.

She needn't have bothered. There was the haphazard slamming of a car door and she caught sight of her husband stumbling across the driveway towards her. "Yuu-!" Her words were cut off as Yuuno cleared the distance in moments and swept her off her feet in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get home sooner. I was in a lecture and..." He trailed off as he felt himself about to begin babbling and swallowed. Yuuno gently set down his wife and she looked up into his eyes with a warm expression. "I'm just glad you're home safe."

Hayate giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband, returning the hug as strongly as her small frame would allow. "I've told you, you don't need to worry so much. I'm the invincible and adorable Hayate-chan. Nothing's going to stop me." Her words were as a much a reassurance to herself as they were to Yuuno.

Yuuno ran his fingers through her now messy locks, taking care not to accidentally pull on her favorite and ever-present hair clips. "That you are..." There was a comfortable silence for a while as they simply stood at their front door, luxuriating in each other's presence. "Hayate... Welcome home."

She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. "I'm home."

-FINISH-


	3. A Hard Day's Reward

I'm really liking this pair. Its fun. And I'm glad you seem to be enjoying these little oddities.

The usual disclaimer applies.

-STORY START-

Yagami Hayate was not in a good mood.

Her day thus far had been one hellish meeting to another, each more irritating and superfluous than the last. Interspersed between these pointless gatherings, and indeed they were possibly the most pointless things she had ever had the misfortune of bearing witness to, there had bee a veritable tidal wave of paperwork to do.

It was as if all the layers of hell had opened up and released a bounty of malevolent demons. Each crafted out of ink, printer paper, and pure evil. It was wholly inexcusable! In this age of digital and magical media, paperwork should have been little more than a sheaf or two. Not towers which stretched into the heavens and threatened to crush her favorite desk. The antique had been a present her family had all pitched in to purchase in celebration of her promotion.

Regardless, it had suffered greatly under such vile weight and it had taken a missed lunch and nearly missed meetings to save the wooden construct. She would be having words with a certain individual about collateral damage the first chance she got.

And the meetings, oh how horrid they had been. The exhausted brunette had been ready to blow the vast majority of the participants into dust with a well placed Hraesvalgr or Ragnarok. The spell choice was wholly dependent on her mood and the meeting subject. Unfortunately by the end of the day, she had begun to file everyone under the Triple Breaker category. She would find a way, even if Fate or Nanoha were unavailable.

To add further insult to injury, when she reached home, tired beyond belief, exhausted in both body and mind, she realized she still had to cook dinner. Hayate had been ready to weep in frustration at this revelation and fall into a despair of takeout or instant noodles. Would her family forgive her? SHe certainly hoped so.

Never did it occur to her to simply call home and ask someone else to cook. Preferably someone who was not Shamal. Hayate loved the Knight. She truly did. The woman was like a mother to her, despite falling under the umbrella of 'Hayate's Children' with the rest of the Wolkenritter. But to dare contemplate the blonde taking up utensils and attempting to conjure up a delicious home cooked meal was the height of folly.

They were still finding colonies of those... things in the back yard which had come out of Shamal's recent foray into the realm of potato salad. Even if the neighborhood children found the wars waged between them and the local insect population to be amusing, she most assuredly did not.

Upon stepping into the living room of the curiously quiet home, she came upon the final nail in her coffin. There, in her favorite seat, sat Vita with a Cheshire grin wider than ever seen before. What's more, her favorite seat was occupying her favorite chair. A chair so comfortable it threatened to devour an occupant too weak to resist the call into a relaxing slumber more potent than any drug.

Yet it was ultimately the theft of her favorite seat which finally drove her to despair. Crumbling to her knees, the sight of Vita upon Yuuno's lap was far too much. It had been the one hope. The one ray of sunshine in this otherwise wretched day, to come home and luxuriate upon her husband's lap.

But her most loyal Knight had stolen it from her. Stolen so simply. As though it were simply lying there, ripe for the taking.

Hayate was barely aware of the chuckle coming from the redhead, too awash in anguish was she.

"I got my payment in full. So I'll be taking my leave~" The brunette heard the words spoken by Vita, heard the thump and pitter patter of feet as they drew closer. But she was too tired at the moment to really care. She just wanted something to eat and some rest. A hand came to rest upon her shoulder. A small hand, full of power. "I'm going out to see a movie and chill for a bit with Nanoha and Signum. Shamal's staying overnight at the hospital. Zwei's hanging out with Agito. And Zafira has a date. Dinner's on the table. Have fun~"

Hayate could only blink as her most rambunctious Knight took her leave with the same grin still firmly plastered onto her face. "Eh?"

She... didn't have to cook? She could... relax a bit?

She felt herself being brought to her feet by a pair of strong hands and before long was looking into the eyes of their owner. When had he gotten over here? "And you say I'm bad when I have a bad day?"

"Quiet you... You're not supposed to speak against your Mistress." Her words were half whispered as she was walked into the kitchen by the blonde man and sat down with as much grace one could manage from plopping down like a sack of potatoes. It had been a really hard day. She stared down at the table to see what had been laid out upon it.

Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

They were still hot.

Yuuno sat down across from her and smiled. "One of your subordinates saw you walking down the hall like the dead and gave me a call. I couldn't get home in time to really do anything, so Vita took the reins."

Hayate smiled somewhat teasingly as she felt some of her vigor return to her. "Is that why she stole my favorite seat?" A sip of the soup flooded her body with warmth and life. Chasing away stress like a grand army.

"It was the payment she demanded. It seemed a small price to pay at the time." It was lap time until Hayate came home or twenty rounds in a row on the training grounds. And he really did not want to go twenty rounds with an energized hammer knight. Five was bad enough.

She pouted, crumbs on her lips from a bite of the simple, yet scrumptious sandwich. "She should know by now that your lap belongs to me. And you shouldn't encourage her."

Yuuno waved his hands defensively. "I'll try my best." They'd done this song and dance before. No matter what they did, Vita always seemed to find a way or reason to take up residence on his lap. He reached over with a napkin and wiped away the crumbs on his wife's mouth, eliciting a bemused expression from her.

Dinner was finished in relative silence. Little small talk was made as Hayate simply wished to relax and enjoy the dinner presented to her. Yuuno was all too willing to grant her wish.

As the dishes sat in the sink, soaking in a considerable depth of water, Hayate leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly. A simple meal of comfort food with her husband had done her a world of good. No longer did she feel like loosing the end of times upon an undefined number of irritating and idiotic individuals. Nor was she plotting the downfall of the government solely out of spite for being assailed with stupidity and inhumane amounts of actual paperwork.

Her traitorous line of thinking began to make her tense up and she could feel her shoulders start to ache once more. Still being clad in her uniform did not help things in the slightest.

Caught by surprise was she when a pair of heavy hands placed themselves gently upon her shoulders. Looking up, she saw a somewhat mischievous glint in Yuuno's eyes. "Ah... Yuuno?" It was this glint which tended to precede a fair number of things. Many of which left her either a twitching ruin or a satisfied wreck. Sometimes a combination of both. But right now, she doubted she would be capable of either.

Yuuno merely smiled and set to work.

Almost immediately, she felt herself begin to melt. His strong hands massaging away the stress in her shoulders with powerful motions. Her muscles felt as though they were concrete mere moments ago. Now they were rapidly making their way towards a jelly-like state.

A soft moan escaped her lips as the horrid accumulation of tension flowed away from her shoulders beneath Yuuno's ministrations. "Mmm... A little... harder please..." Her barely audible plea is met with a an affirmative in the form of yet stronger motions.

Her head lolled forward as a silly little smile drew itself on her face, one of Yuuno's hands moving to being working on the nape of her neck. The other had other ideas in mind.

"Lets get you out of that uniform." Hayate nodded slowly in agreement whilst watching a skilled hand reach around to begin undoing the buttons on her shirt. A part of her mind not addled by pleasant feelings or tiredness commented on how much easier it was to remove military garments than it was a Barrier Jacket.

With a comfortingly easy pace, the buttons were undone one by one, each release granting a slight more relief than the last to her tired frame. Before long, she was free of the uniform shirt. No longer bound by the stiff garment, Hayate slumped in her seat, granting even easier access to her neck and shoulders. She felt so much better already. "This is bliss..."

Yuuno leaned in and whispered next to her ear as his hands slowed in their task. "Its not over just yet." Indeed, she had relaxed considerably. But he was not about to simply leave her be with a mere shoulder rub. No, tonight he finally had a rare opportunity to pamper her a little. And he would not allow the chance to slip through his fingers.

Before Hayate could question as to what still lay to come, Yuuno had scooped her up into his arms into a bridal carry. Her squeak of surprise brought a slight twinge of red to her cheeks. Looking up with a halfhearted glare, her gaze was met with a playful one. Oh, she'd get him for this. He knew she was not too fond of being picked up so suddenly. "Yuuno, much as I'm enjoying this, I would very much appreciate an explanation~" Her tone was mirthful, if carrying a slight undercurrent of mock irritation.

He chuckled as he carried her from the dining room to the living room. "My wife has had a horrendous day and thanks to the graciousness of certain individuals, we have the evening to ourselves. I intend to take full advantage of the situation."

Hayate placed a finger on his chest, drawing playful circles upon it even as her voice sounded a somewhat downcast. "You should have picked a night when I'm not so tired. I'd be more than willing to take advantage of your kindness~"

Setting his wife down on her favorite chair, Yuuno grinned as he loomed over her. "Who said anything about you taking advantage of me?" He kissed her gently before moving down towards her slender waist. The sound of a zipper seemed to echo in the room as he undid the binding of her dress skirt. It was with a well practiced ease he slid the garment off of Hayate's seated form. The article was cast aside, leaving the now blushing brunette clad only in her white dress shirt and navy hued cotton undergarments.

She fidgeted under his gaze. Even after all this time, she was still weak to attack. Granted she rarely gave him a chance to go on the offensive, but on the rare occasion Yuuno managed to gain the upper hand, he made short work of whatever meager defenses she could muster. It was both mortifying and exhilarating for the perverse woman.

Further and further down Yuuno traveled, trailing a hand along Hayate's soft legs until he was kneeling before her reclining form.

There was but a moment before he grasped her left foot and began to work his fingers into the poor, abused appendage. Pressing, rubbing, and kneading the tender flesh.

Hayate always knew her legs and feet were sensitive, something Yuuno oft took full advantage of. Now was no exception. She could truly feel the knots and tension being worked away. It was no mere sensation of relief, but something far closer to a genuine pleasure. Her lips parted in moan of contentment. Maybe she should have a bad day more often if this was what awaited her at home.

Tight muscles were stretched until they began to relax, leaving her feeling limp and light with each action. Gently, Yuuno pulled on her toes and each pop of the joint sent a small shiver up her spine. The part of her mind saying this shouldn't feel as good as it did was promptly ignored. Even more so when he began to lavish more attention to the small digits, rubbing them in circular motions with his thumb.

The spark flying up her spine turned into a jolt as he began to work his way up, starting at the heel and slowly advancing along one slender leg.

She continued to moan incoherently as she luxuriated in the feeling of her flesh being kneaded into a substance not all too dissimilar to putty. Calves and hamstrings, once taut and sore, were now limber and relieved. Had she really done so much walking today? They had felt like iron before Yuuno sunk his fingers into them, working away her stress in a supremely pleasurable way.

Even working his way up to her thighs, her husband continued his ministrations. He would not miss a single spot as he worked his magic upon her supple flesh.

Hayate was struck by how intense Yuuno's expression was. Single-minded in its dedication to the task at hand. The notion of doing anything less than his best was unacceptable ad it showed upon his face. Oh why did she have to be so tired? He could put such energy and drive into other activities. Activities she felt she had not nearly enough time for as of late. Damn her duties for getting in the way of her funtime.

Just as she was about to curse aloud about the unfairness of it all, the massage came to a an unfortunate halt. She looked into Yuuno's emerald gaze with a questioning expression. Why did he have to stop? It felt so good. If he was just going to leave her like this, she was going to be very displeased. Her answer was given as he made his way back down her legs ad took her right foot into his hands.

Yuuno was not done by far. He would not rest until he had worked her over quite thoroughly.

Hayate gave a gasp as he set to work once more, repeating his sensuous massage with her other leg. This was criminal, so very criminal. When had he gotten this good? After a moment of deliberate, she realized she didn't really care. Not when he was inflicting such a pleasurable feeling upon her.

Yet all good things must come to and end. And for Hayate, the end came in the form of heavy eyelids attempting to fall and cover her world in darkness. No, not now... She wants to enjoy this for a little longer...

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

Yuuno's massage upon her weary legs had lulled her into a much needed rest. A rest she slipped into with a smile on her face and a moan at her lips. She would wake in the morning feeling refreshed and invigorated. A feeling Hayate must have in order to be Hayate.

He carefully picked up his sleeping wife's form from the chair with a smile, planting a gentle kiss upon her cheek as he did so. "Goodnight Hayate, sweet dreams."

His only reply as he carried her to bed was a mumble and a smile.

-FINISH-


End file.
